


Common language

by Anyawen



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 007 Fest 2020, Communication Issues, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Language Barrier, finding common ground, geeks unite, james is a geek, team00
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/pseuds/Anyawen
Summary: Injured, on the run, and out of ammo, Bond finds himself sharing space with someone with whom he can't communicate. They find common ground.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Common language

**Author's Note:**

> Fills the 2017 anon prompt 'Bond is total geek. He has a comic book collection, cosplays on his free weekends (Winter Soldier- it's an excuse to walk around heavily armed), can quote every line from every Star Wars movie, speaks fluent Klingon (or other scifi/fantasy language), is the founding member of the super-secret MI6 D&D club. Eventually he has to use that knowledge out in the field, with MI6 listening/watching.'

"I don't understand," Bond said, watching the other man carefully.

Bond was out of ammunition, and he'd left his knife stuck in the back of one of Valetti's thugs. While not exactly weaponless, with his left humerus broken, he was not able to make use of the garrote in his belt buckle. But the man speaking to him didn't appear to be threatening. In fact, he seemed to be making friendly overtures.

But Bond didn't understand him.

"I think he's speaking Hausa," Q said in Bond's ear.

"Doesn't matter what it is if I don't understand him," he murmured.

The man spoke to him again. Bond agreed that the language was West Chadic in nature, but that didn't help him any.

He tried French, German, Spanish, Japanese, and Mandarin, but it was clear they had no languages in common. And friendly as the man seemed, he was clearly frustrated.

And armed.

He still wasn't threatening, but he was speaking quickly and gesturing with the guns he held in both hands.

Bond held up his right hand in a pacifying gesture, trying to think of another way to communicate, or to leave before the rest of Vanetti's men caught up with him.

The man nodded at him, extending one of the guns, eyes darting back and forth between Bond and the hallway behind him.

"This is bloody Darmok and Jalad at Tanagra," Bond muttered, cautiously reaching for the offered weapon.

"Eh!" the man replied. "Eh! Eh! Temba!"

Bond grinned.

He took the gun, and his ally smiled, gesturing between them with his free hand.

"Darmok, Jalad," he said, then pointed out the hallway where the sound of footsteps could now be heard approaching. "Tanagra."

"Tanagra," Bond agreed.

He checked the gun and the clip, and racked a shot into the chamber. He tucked his left arm close to his torso and took a position that gave him some cover as Vanetti's forces swept in. Beside him, 'Darmok' took aim at their mutual enemy, and they faced the attack together.

In the aftermath, when Q had managed to get them backup and medical services, 'Darmok' approached Bond. 

"Abeo," he said, putting a hand to his chest.

"Bond."

"Abeo da Bond a Tanagra."

"Indeed," Bond replied, then tilted his head, considering. "yuQDaq pumloD?"

Abeo laughed delightedly.

"HIja'!"

"bIquvnISchugh," Bond responded, rough and guttural.

"What language is that, Bond?" Q asked over comms.

"Klingon."


End file.
